thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ki Natures
Though the use of magic may seem vast and full of variety, many of its branches can be boiled down to one of 8 different natures of translation. As the Mage naturally absorbs atmospheric Ki, it is processed by the body and translated through the use of special ribosomes into the circulatory Ki, and each Mage has a genetic propensity towards a certain element that their Ki will take on during emission. These natures have been classified as the following: fire, earth, water, air, lightning, dark, light, and a specialized class that doesn't tend to fall into the previous listed natures. Though figuring out which nature a mages Ki will have can be found rooted in their genetic code. Nature's Decision Upon embryonic development the genetic sequence for ribosomal codon prevalence is decided the same as any other genetic trait, making the parents Ki Nature crucial in determining what their offspring's Ki Nature will be. But in all mages there are unique codon sequences placed throughout the kRNA chain that can directly translate to what nature the Ki will take on during magic use. Scientists have actually been able to narrow down a 15 nucleotide region that will tell a person the natures that they will be able to produce. The 5 codon region has been named the "Ki Nature Region" for this reason, and has been greatly studied over the years. This sequence can be identified by a three start codon unit dubbed the "Ki Emitter Region", that enables the Mage to use cleaved Ki in its basic, non elemental form; something that is vital for uses such as basic barrier spells and rune sequence activation. After this emitter region, there will be signs of the elemental codons listed below. As far as it has been seen, a Mage will typically only possess one or two Ki Natures, dependent on their genetic purity; are rarely is it seen that a Mage will possess three types of natures in their genetic sequence. As it has been studied, mages who possess two codons for the same nature are often able to access the sub nature of their given element. For example, someone whose sequence shows two or more codons for a water nature will often emit Ki of an ice type; a specialist subform of the water nature. Likewise, those of earth natures will often be able to emit a plant based spell if they have two or three codons for earth in their Ki nature region. Throughout the years it is very uncommon for a Mage to have a pure genetic line, in which both parents had the same nature codon for all 5 of their codons in the Ki Nature Region, so many mages often show signs of two different natures; typically a dominant and a recessive nature. It will often take mages quite a bit longer to access their recessive nature, only from the fact that the fewer codons in this sequence means that fewer Ki molecules will be translated into this usable nature and will require greater training to be able to block out their dominant Ki nature during emission. But once this is mastered is has been shown that a Mage will be able to generate spells that are a combination of the two natures, though it has only been shown that the Four Saint Beasts and Toranku 15 members have been capable of doing this, leading us to believe that a great deal of skill is required for this. Examples of "dual nature" magics that have come about: *Lava Magic- a combination of earth and fire natures used by Alice Vroman. Specialist Class Sometimes, during growth, the kRNA will undergo a genetic mutation in its code that will bring about a codon sequence previously unseen and unrelated to the natures mentioned above. This is what has been dubbed the "specialist class" and have brought about magics of both great power and skill. Some of the most notable of the specialist class are that of the chairman and first seat of the Toranku 15, who use magics called Cosmic Magic and Time Magic. Now these mutations can also bring about a sequence that prevents the Mage from using any sort of specialty nature outside the basic Ki emissions, as the given sequence does not give the emitted Ki any unique properties. In order to avoid ridicule and public backlash, scientists often call these nature-less mutations "Purists" for their ability to only use pure Ki. Category:Ki Category:Ki Nature Category:Ki Natures